User talk:Camilo Flores/Archive 7
What's wrong with you? Well, what's going on? You blocked me on Google. You changed my "status" on your "friends" list (and readded another person for the third time), and you're still making these hostile discreet comments in edit summaries. This behaviour is unacceptable. It's quite petty that you keep changing your friendship circle just because we have disagreements over certain topics on the wiki. I'm done with it. Monk Talk 14:04, June 11, 2017 (UTC) *You done with what? Being considered an ally of mine? Okay. That is what you said, not what I said. *I certainly made that decision because, from my point of view, you don't seem to be the same friend I've met long time ago and these discussions are already a problem for both of us, so I guessed it is good to stop being your friend because of my fault, not yours. (because I'm the total responsible for this). *There. I've explained that to you, Guy. And yes, I know you're gonna impose a restriction so I wouldn't edit any vehicle-related page, again. Anything else? Because I'm really expecting to be rather "confined in a box" and not making another stupidity again on this wiki (aside from the weapons, which I'll continue tomorrow). Great. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:40, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, but Sorry Cam, but this is an urgency. If you will be requiring any more data from GTA V, I will ask you to copy and paste all the available files into a notepad document now. I will be deleting all raw game files from the wiki shortly due to the issue with OpenIV, as a safety measure. If you require any additional file data that hasn't been listed on the pages yet (some gunrunning stuff left to come), let me know, in chat preferably. Thanks, and sorry. I'll give you around 1 hour before I begin deletion. Monk Talk 20:57, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :Don't worry about IV - That's going nowhere. R* wouldn't care about that. But to be safe, all V files are going. I'm happy to send you files (pls join chat), as I'm finding it difficult to post them here. Monk Talk 21:08, June 15, 2017 (UTC) English is stupid I renamed your gears template. Gear is already a collective noun, so its plural is gear, not gears. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:20, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, wait, there is also already a Gear template in use. Add your stuff to that one and we'll get your new one removed. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:23, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry, was afk playing... yeah I agree with what you've done, delete your new one and rename the old one (and update it if required). Less work than re-doing the 15 pages that use the Title case version already. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:18, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Deleted page Hey. I want to make a fan fiction character page but you deleted it. May I make one and put it in the category of "fan fiction" or "fiction"? Wooshie32 (talk) 06:11, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Desert Eagle Hey Cam, since you've been dealing with weapon stuff, there's been for a while a topic about the Desert Eagle, if you'd like to give your opinion in it. 09:09, June 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Gear infobox It's now deleted. Thanks Cam. Sam Talk 15:56, July 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: GTA Online Missions Navbox Fixed. Increased the limit to 50. 07-13-2017, 12:42:40 (EDT) Project Got something for you :) Since you like working on the missions in gtao navbox, could you match the colors to those on the content update and vehicles in gta v navboxes? Seems more suitable. I think weapons might need the same too (haven't checked) Thanks! - Monk Talk 21:45, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::How come you're able to add file data to two vehicle infoboxes 6 hours later, but not do what I suggested earlier? ::How can you not understand that? Just use the hex colors from the existing vehicles navbox and job's a gooden. Perhaps the idea of having a template (or better still, a span class like Wild's mission instruction colors) for the colors isn't so bad, but for now we can just use the hexes. Monk Talk 15:46, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I already said vehicle navbox. Monk Talk 17:14, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Mines Totally fine. Caused a bit of a panic with myself and my friend (and possibly several other people). Thanks for getting back to me and letting me know what happened! CelticDragon0 (talk) 21:40, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Enus Super Diamond Found something interesting: the page for the Super Diamond lists a rare gold-painted spawning at the Golf Course on on V, but not on Online. I actually saw it there on PS4 while doing the MC mission 'Weapon of Choice'-do you think the fact of this fact should be added to the page or not? I'll leave it up to you CelticDragon0 (talk) 17:12, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Super Diamond Yeah, the gold one. I have never seen it before and knew it was a rare spawn, but it's not listed that it can happen Online, just in Single Player. Beautiful car (wished I could have kept it). I'll leave it up to you if the fact it can spawn online should be added to the spawn location-rather not accidently offend admins and mods CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:21, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Super Diamond That's really all I ask. Thank you Cam CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:34, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle Inspirations; Smuggler's Run I've never been so satisfied in my life :D Link hopping the vehicles you listed and thinking "Oh I saw that one in the trailer, yeah!". You're amazing :P Monk Talk 14:30, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :Btw, we won't bother making articles until release - this is one of the earliest announced-released updates we've ever had (literally coming next tuesday), so we won't bother with the "Unnamed (common plane name here)" pages, we'll create everything when it's released. Monk Talk 14:32, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle performance Sorry, haha. I haven't tested any stock vehicles, just ones given during missions (I'm saving up for the Hunter and the Vigilante kkkk). Man, this update is actually really good! I'm relatively happy with pricing (I was expecting more 5mil+ things, really). I really enjoy most of the missions (except the ones involving the boring Buzzard and the stupid Seabreeze thing (it takes forever, slow ass shit), and I REALLY love the P-45 Nokota, Hunter, V-65 Molotok, Howard NX-25 and the LF-22 Starling (omg, gorgeous thing, fast as hell). Oh btw the Lazer is gonna be purchasable soon. Its Warstock images were added. O_o, that was expected, wasn't it? I mean, everything else is basically in the game. Monk Talk 19:22, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Elitas Travels I uploaded all the vehicles on the website. You can now add them :) PS, I might as well give you some credit; I'm working on a tabular layout for the vehicle pages, similar to what you had in mind, with a few tweaks for readability. It will also utilize the website images as oppose to GTA Wiki's images - this means constantly having to update images, or even have to wait for them as DLCs are released, will no longer be a problem. A quick file upload is all it will take ;) Monk Talk 17:06, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Request deletion of image! Hi Camilo Flores, I recently uploaded an image for an article on NRG 500 ( http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/NRG500 ). However the image was removed from the article by Monkeypolice188 because I was unable to provide name or licence on time . Therefore, I request you to delete(or help me delete) the useless pic Load.jpg. Thank you! Navinsingh133 (talk) 10:10, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Ok so it has been mentioned on the mines page. That's good, but (an no offense meant here), how many people are going to see it there? My thought is more people are going to look up the vehicle in question than mines, but if it'ds mentioned it's fine CelticDragon0 (talk) 03:17, September 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Sniper Rifle Tbh I'm not sure exactly, bro. I've asked about it on IMFDB, I'll wait for a reply. 20:08, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :So basically, it's just a frankengun (as I believed). The artist apparently started drawing an AR-type rifle (most likely the Mk 18 Mod 0 seen in other artworks) and completed the weapon with an Arctic Warfare handguard and barrel. 18:48, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Vehiclemodelsets.meta/GTAV Monk deleted it and I cannot see a clear reason why, although it is ridiculously long. *2017-03-03T16:38:24 . . Monkeypolice188 (449,011 bytes) (Possibly one of the greatest finds in the files, and also the longest? possibly) *2017-09-17T02:15:39 . . Camilo Flores (454,016 bytes) *2017-09-17T06:13:34 Monkeypolice188 deleted page Vehiclemodelsets.meta/GTAV That makes even the longest version of this nasty page look small! Can't say I'm comfortable restoring without Monk's input, although you adding that "interpretation" section & table within the scrollbox where the comment characters would not be parsed was probably a bit silly. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:35, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Cargobob Hey, you just reminded me... have you found any game data relating to vehicle armour? I'm doing some in-game testing but Online, the Cargobob has 3 or 4 distinctly different levels of robustness and vulnerability: #In-Mission Cargobob (including the one supplied for Vehicle Source Cargo and tank steal for Gunrunning) = Extremely robust. Can withstand 2-3 Rhino shells on the ground, constant Buzzard minigun fire in the air. #Random spawn (NPC Cargobob stolen from helipads) = Medium level robustness. Haven't tested Rhino shells but doesn't last as long as #1 under Buzzard fire but much better than #3. #Pegasus Cargobob (Owned by the player, delivered by Pegasus) = Fragile. Buzzard fire will get it smoking almost instantly. #Personal Cargobob (Pegasus converted by storing in hangar) = Very weak, small arms fire from NPCs in Frogger/Maverick will get it smoking and can easily destroy it. If there is game data to support it, that would be good to add, rather than just anecdotal experience. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:21, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Could you tell me where I can put this information When the player dials the number 1-999-367-3767(1-999-EMP-DROP) in game,there will immediately be an explosion in the distance and wallpaper of the phone will turn black.It might refer to NATO's military operation during the Kosovo War. UniversalExports (talk) 03:58, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :No idea, it seems to be a leftover cheat, but trying to link it to Serbia/Kosovo was clearly false. p.s. it seems to be generally acknowledged that is is EMPEROR not EMPDROP? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:59, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :ThanksUniversalExports (talk) 04:03, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::It is already where it belongs Cheats_in_GTA_V#Phone_Cheats Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:10, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::This is likely a test phone number, i.e, R* used this to test random protocols and see what they were able to do. It's likely what developed into Merryweather's entire phone service list, this particular one being the airstrike feature, all relatively basic engine requests that have been manipulated through script. Monk Talk 04:37, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle Manufacturers Why are you reordering them to appearance order? Alphabetical is default order for any lists. Sure, make them sortable, but then there's no point. I don't see why ordering them in appearance in necessary anyway. Monk Talk 21:12, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually - rethink. It helps us in the future. Keep it like that. If a user wants to find a vehicle in A-Z, they can sort it themselves. Sorry about that xd Monk Talk 21:33, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Hang on - smallest to largest? Nah. That doesn't make sense. It doesn't fit typical list styles of release order, alphabetical, etc. I disagree completely. It should either be release order or alphabetical. Monk Talk 21:43, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :::The only way I can see this working is if you clump together in terms of body style rather than size - or account for both. I.e, all compacts, all coupes, all sports, all sedans, all minivans, all vans, all utility trucks, all trucks, all industry, etc. Monk Talk 21:46, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Navbox jobs Hey Cam. Got a job for you, something you'll like xd Basically, I updated the Races in GTA Online navbox (but for some reason it doesn't look like it's updated on the page itself). I updated the colors to reflect vehicles and missions. Could you do the same for: *Template:GTAonline Deathmatches *Template:GTAOnline Captures *Template:GTAOnline LTS *Template:GTAOnline Survivals ? I'm bored of spending 30 minutes doing one, you can suffer now haha. Also, how would you like updating the Jobs in GTA Online article? It's full of unnecessary lead descriptions, random lists (of guns in deathmatches, like, wtf? that belongs on the deathmatch page itself). It simply needs a section for each job type, a short description, and a list of the available jobs in that category. I.e: Good luck with that. Also, looking at the Deathmatch page itself, that could also do with a MASSIVE cleanup. For a start, I think it should be split to Deathmatches (GTA IV), and Deathmatches (GTA Online). What'd you say? I might give that a try. Monk Talk 20:47, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm, not too sure. I used red because I had seen that somewhere with regard to races, although I could be wrong :/ yellow for verified might be problematic as it could collide with beach bum colour. I'd probably stick with blue for the deathmatch template for now. Maybe LTS could be the color of the LTS update? Idk. Let's stick with blue and tomorrow I'll look for some clues for colours. Monk Talk 23:39, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Navigation (cont.) I updated colors, this time based on the color scheme of the lobby. I also inverted the verified colors to differentiate between them. I listed them all here. I'm going to try come up with some kind of Smuggler's navigation and eventually Biker's, but unsure what to call them, as we don't really have a company name. The Open Road isn't exactly right for bikers and Free Trade Shipping Co. is definitely not right for Smugglers. Monk Talk 15:18, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Dude, I already created the Adv Mode navbox :P but maybe you should rename it to yours, as yours has a better (consistent) name. Cheers Monk Talk 18:03, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Decided to migrate my template to yours and delete my old one. Monk Talk 18:07, October 24, 2017 (UTC) GTA V Content Creator Console Controls added Controls for GTA V I added the basic framework of content creator controls in the page. However, due to the difficulty of using my tablet to edit tables, I need you to finish the job. TE9K (talk) 02:44, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Wait, what? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:50, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I added the controls for the content creator, but they are not in table form. It would be extremely difficult to work on tables when all I have is a tablet. I will need you to make it table form. ::TE9K (talk) 16:01, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Fine. Fine. It is a shame to receive the instructions in such a disrespectful manner, but I'll change it anyways. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:07, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, but have you read the help guides, have you asked how you are able to do it? There's a difference between "seeking advice on how to complete something" and "seeking someone else to complete something". Admins of the wiki aren't just here to complete your work. If you want, think of us like teachers. We don't do your work for you. If you failed to do the work in the first place, you didn't try, or ask for help. Camilo, I advise you don't bother completing the work until the user is polite enough to ask for help. Monk Talk 16:10, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Staff specialties Hi Camilo. I've listed the staff specialization on the Staff article. It would be helpful if you could add a few to your staff box. Cheers! - Monk Talk 22:39, December 1, 2017 (UTC) New car? Pretty sure that doesn't currently exist - another sports classic. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:02, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :You're right, looks like the one in the artwork, forgot about that... which means it's clearly not an Ardent. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:20, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: Trade Prices I undid my Barrage change because it was more for the "must own a Facility to store" part - I hadn't noticed that Warstock doesn't say that for the Barrage, so I assume it can be stored in any garage. I was sure I had done the Trade Price unlock criteria on the Gunrunning/Special Vehicles but must have only been thinking about it. I think it is important info to note on the vehicle page, not just the mission page that unlocks it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:14, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Festive Surprise 2017 Thought I'd leave the Doomsday Heist Discounts and Bonuses section to you :p festive surprise stuff needs adding, it's your favorite task :p Merry Christmas! Monk Talk 18:59, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :As for the Hermes, is not that hard to notice that when the car clearly scratches quite loud. Geez, the "grand slam" is real XD Adversary Modes Hey man, there's a few Adversary Modes not currently listed on the wiki. Maybe you could get some insight on them and create the articles? I haven't played Dogfight (it looks dreadful) and Slashers was terrible as well. Monk Talk 21:07, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Didn't meant to write in monk's paragraph Rentedhitmanben (talk) 02:51, January 19, 2018 (UTC) User Thanks. Appropriate action taken. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:25, January 26, 2018 (UTC) RE: Vehicles Basically I was waiting for the Scripthook to update or at least a knockoff to be produced so that I can spawn the vehicles on the current update and take pictures of them there. Like I always did and said I would do. When I was done with the clips I went to check something here and noticed that pictures were uploaded half an hour earlier... It's best to take pictures on the current version of the game in case a vehicle has a function or shader unsupported on previous patches (fwiw the Sea Sparrow can't float on water on previous patches) - hence the long wait. The pics that are here now were done on the previous update. I would have had the pictures on day one if I wouldn't want to make sure the vehicles look exactly as they do on the current version. I did the exact same thing for Gunrunning, Smuggler's Run and Doomsday Heist sooooo ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ And yeah, there's that at least, lol, shame Rockstar didn't add it in alongside the Sea Sparrow. 03-25-2018, 02:30:14 (EDT) :Actually, these pictures are on the current version - I simply dropped the vehicles into popcycles and let MPVehicles do the work for me. Took a while to wait for all the vehicles to spawn, and I couldn't be arsed waiting for the Sea Sparrow to spawn (I even removed the don't spawn in cargen/ambient flags but I didn't want to appear), but given that you haven't made a great deal of edits within the past 3 or 4 months, I wasn't expecting to see them done by you any time soon, so I did them. Plus I wanted an excuse to force myself to like at least one of the vehicles by testing them, and now that I have, I want an Issi Classic. Monk Talk 18:42, March 25, 2018 (UTC) ??? Ziadelwan3 (talk) 09:29, March 30, 2018 (UTC)Undo your changes you deletedZiadelwan3 (talk) 09:29, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Tracked Vehicles If you can count off the number of items in a category on one hand, then there's not much point :) Monk Talk 17:55, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :Just though, considering we have other categories for items that we can practically count easily, but may increase in number. (i.e. vehicles manufactured by Vom Feuer or RUNE). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:11, April 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, but 1) that's official content (RUNE and Vom Fueur are game content) and 2) standardization for the other manufactured categories. Things like "tracked vehicles" "armed vehicles" "all wheel drive vehicles" are just our own way of linking loads of things with common properties together. Think about how the categories work; they make suggested articles on the footer more relevant to the current article. And tbh, I don't think I'd see the Dozer as relevant to the Half-track, if I was navigating, I'd much rather see the APC or Anti Aircraft Trailer as related, since they're common in terms of DLC, colors, armed, weaponized, etc. :) Monk Talk 18:15, April 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Well, that explains everything. XD -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:37, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Much like...? if you want to use other words, you can :)))) xd Nice job tho. - Monk Talk 21:06, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, didn't made such changes for the words I've put in there and missed them again in the recent changes. Still, thanks. I'll consider alternatives for that phrase, which (very likely) I've misinterpretated the whole time haha. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 22:09, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Something you might be interested in Hey man. So, up until now you'll be wondering what on earth a scenario actually is (I've mentioned "scenario" various times when talking about vehicles, but it also refers to peds too). So I started developing this. Now that I've installed "CodeWalker", this allows me to view every single scenario and parked vehicles location on around a 3D render of the game's map, with coordinates, vehicle model names, scenario type, etc. It's absolutely amazing. To get a vision of what I'm talking about, look at the picture on that link :P Those red lines are the scenario paths vehicles within LSIA follow. You can see the landing plane on there, as well as various vehicles just driving around. It's really cool how this works. I'm documenting every single fixed scenario as well as all the possible parked locations around the map, there's thousands. Monk Talk 14:18, April 22, 2018 (UTC) :Holy moly. That's a lot of lines on there, but yeah, I get your point. It's interesting how most of these lines just go there without an ending, so the vehicles just leave the scenario and become part of the generic transit (or stopping, in the case of the landing planes. I dunno, just assuming). :Still, it's a great example you got there. It's like learning something I've forgot for a long time, you know, anything related to game data and stuff like that XD :PS: Can't believe you were making a bunch of mods in there. A lot of great ideas. :D-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:35, April 22, 2018 (UTC) ::You'd be right in assuming that. The last node tells the vehicle what to do; stop and idle, exit the vehicle, or become regular traffic. Some even tell the ped to exit, walk to a node, and start smoking, before becoming ambient. It's really interesting. Monk Talk 17:09, April 22, 2018 (UTC) ::So that explains why they are not that randomized when comes to change orders. It's great how they blend with the game world like the generic asset we are familiarized with: just wandering around like any ordinary entity. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:49, April 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Absolutely, and they heavily rely on Vehiclemodelsets, your best friend :P Basically, driving around the airport can either be a Ripley or an Airtug. Each path is shared betwen them, meaning it can either be a Ripley or an Airtug, because those paths use the AIRPORT vehiclemodelset, and both of those vehicles are in the "AIRPORT" vehiclemodelset. ::Driving around the outskirts of the airport are Airport Buses and Rental Shuttle Buses. Again, it can be either of them both on the same path, because they are both in AIRPORT_BUSES, and that's what most of the paths use. ::Driving in and out of places on the exterior are trucks like the Pounder and Docktug. Again, within the "DOCK_VEHICLES" modelset are several trucks, including those two, meaning either truck can appear. ::Obviously not all can spawn at once. I played a few hours ago, driving around, seeing what I could get to appear, and little to none of them actually occurred. It all depends on how fast your moving (how fast the game should load things). ::Some interesting things I found which might explain a couple of things. Firstly, not a scenario but a "parked vehicle", a Lazer spawns near the fire station. What's more strange is it spawns in midair. Now, to note, there's a difference between parked vehicles (called "car generators") and scenarios. Some parked vehicles are also marked within scenarios, specifically the set "empty vehicle", which basically means peds are not allowed to randomly enter the vehicle and drive away, etc. The lazer isn't marked as a scenario at all, which means it technically could be flown. My theory is it spawns when the player flies into the airport and gains 5 stars, maybe it is what causes the Fort Zancudo voice "This is restricted airspace!" to play, and maybe the plane is set to invisible? No idea on this one. ::Another thing; A Luxor/Shamal supposedly flies a VERY tight holding circle above the airport as a scenario. I have never seen this, I have no idea what that is about. ::Another interesting thing: It seems that the Police Cruiser that spawns next to the NOOSE building is actually a parked vehicle and isn't a scenario, whereas the three Police Interceptors which are parked around the airport loop road are within scenarios. This is probably because the Interceptors have drivers within them. ::Remember the good old days of having all the taxi spaces filled with Jets, and that the enhanced version supposedly removed that? Well, actually, they do still spawn, but again, only as scenarios. They are within a special scenario called "DISTANT_AIRPORT_PLANES", so they only spawn when the player is far away from the airport and looking over. Only the present aircraft landing on the bottom-most runway and taking off on the upper runway still spawn naturally. It seems that the Jet landing and taking off again on the upper runway was completely removed since the original release, however. I can't find any videos of this version but I do remember it taking off after landing. RIP. ::Final interesting thing I noticed: Car parks obviously have to have determined spaces, but what's more interesting and really realistic is the fact only specific parking spots within parking lots are actually able to have cars spawn within them. Monk Talk 19:32, April 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::Now makes sense where the modelsets are defined in the game world. #The Lazer is probably intended for communication, though it may be incorrect, as we have arleady see other form of communication via radio or phone without an invisible vehicle on the process. #If I recall correctly, I remember a Luxor coming from the north and lands in the runway to the south, taking a turn and getting back to a hangar, which is apart of the Shamals seen near the runway and the ones near Michael's/Franklin's hangars. If that is not the Shamal/Luxor you were talking about, then would it be an unused path? I dunno. #Maybe that Sheriff Cruiser was intended as part of the building as with any police car in a station, unless those from the stations are actually part of a modelset, which would make me wonder why they put a police car in there as a regular parked car. #Seemed like I've had the same situation about that particular Jet, but again, no idea, my memory is still too vague for that haha. Back on the main topic, I think they just wanted to reduce performance issues by lowering the spawn rate for the Jets, because destroying those planes right in there with a purchased Rhino from the aforementioned hangars was rather broken. I dunno, but could happen. #Looks like a neat way to just look realistic. Having just these grids filled with a car just makes one to think it is always a busy area. :::::With such knowledge, maybe that explains that particular spot or path on that station where a mixed selection of police cars spawn, including the evasive ones spawn, the bike and the unmarked cruiser. Who knows :P Vehicle model sets Hey man, so I created a template which works like the SeeAlsoShortcuts template and serves as a shortcut to list all the possible locations vehicles within a modelset may spawn. You can see I haven't got too far with it but it's getting somewhere. So far, I only added it to the Bison (see that link). If you could, maybe you could add it in the same way to all the other vehicles mentioned within the template. For example, add the scenario to all the vehicles in the cars_construction modelset (which are listed at the top of each list within the template inside the brackets). This stuff belongs in a new sub-subheading called "Scenarios", as you can see on the Bison I've linked the heading to a new article, Vehicles in GTA V/Scenarios :p Be warned, all the vehicles within the cars_construction modelset have the locations already listed but aren't using the template, so make sure to delete all the modelset locations (those with a modelset name in the reference) when adding the GTAVScenarios template for those particular vehicles (Biff, Sadler, etc) :p PS Enjoy the new article. It serves as a home for those beloved NPC modified cars, it seemed relevant enough to list them there considering they spawn in the same manner the other sequences do. Monk Talk 21:32, April 26, 2018 (UTC) :For sure, buddy. Seems like the idea can go onto somewhere. Nice. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:25, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Vehicle Mounted Weapons The revamp is good, but I am heavily opposed to these "Expand" sections, especially when there's about 100 of them. You've also unnecessarily duplicated some weapons, such as water cannons and such, between games. Personally I disagree with this, too. I'd much prefer them to be a normal table than individual expands - any lazy person wouldn't even bother expanding them. It's far easier to read when they're in a table how they should be. That's just my suggestion though. I'm planning on giving the dashboards article a complete restructure too, I don't like the expand for that either, really. I'll see what I can do with it. PS: how do you fancy joining the wiki discord? It's perfect for you, it isn't anything like Facebook or Twitter, its just like the GTA Wiki chat was, but more live, making it easier to talk. ;) Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 18:58, August 26, 2018 (UTC) :You thought anymore about it? ^ :) Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 16:24, September 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: Heavy Barrel When I made the edits in the first place, it was mainly with the intention of separating the Heavy Barrel from the "muzzles" group since it doesn't belong here. I indeed moved it to its own section called "barrels", as it is in-game. However, I checked again and the pages were still not completely fixed since the scopes didn't have their own section, and in some of them the grip was in the wrong one. In the game there are six different groups (without counting the tints) : Ammo Types (or Magazines, depending on the weapon), Flashlight, Scopes, Muzzles, Grips, and Barrels. However, since some of these groups only contain one attachment (flashlight, grip, and heavy barrel), I figured out I'd keep them together on the pages. Do you think it's better to list them as they are in-game? (for the record, the exact lists are ready with me, I saved them in an Excel file :P) 09:43, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :What's exactly the deal with the expand option? In the customization section on the Pistol Mk II page I'm only seeing it on the Livery Colors. 15:39, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Re:Drones As far as I know, they are invisible to other players, so there could be different models launched for different jobs, all sharing the same quad-rotor icon on the radar. Or, as I suspect, they are just "trophy models". I'm not sure they appear in the Terrorbyte when you first get it, you may have to do the missions to make them spawn. Will have to review some old video to verify. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:23, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :Nope, they were there day 1 (14/8/2018) when I first entered my brand new Terrorbyte. Drones-GTAO-TerrorbyteBench.png|Three on the bench Drones-GTAO-QuadRotor.png|Quad rotor Drones-GTAO-Helicopter.png|Helicopter Drones-GTAO-Orb.png|Orb :So, who knows? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:51, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Blazer Aqua Meh, some cars don't, but its pretty rare. It mostly affects quads and bikes. The lowest level of detail for the Blazer Aqua has its wheels positioned within the center of the bike itself rather than at the wheel nodes. I thought it would be some stupid excuse due to the folding wheels so I checked Deluxo, but Deluxo is fine. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 12:27, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Edit summary amusements Do you not have a keyboard like this one? Ha ha Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:20, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Buzzard My bad, I just checked vehicles.meta, the default ped for the Buzzard is "S_M_Y_SWAT_01", not cop. You were right both times. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 19:37, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Screenshots Hey Cam, how's it going? I've been taking screens this weekend on vehicles released since the GR update, for mod tables mostly. But knowing I won't get around to upload them myself, I'm thinking if you'd do me favor and add them to where they belong? If you want, I'll send the package to you when I'm done. NoirlimeTalk | 08:27, January 19, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, I'm done packaging the files. Download it . NoirlimeTalk | 08:00, January 21, 2019 (UTC) ::They look good. I would personally like that you say they're provided by me in the summary, and that's all. NoirlimeTalk | 19:57, January 22, 2019 (UTC) RE: My idea was to replace the existing ones, because the way I did the screens back then had kind of lost focus on the subject. You'll notice some pics are completely stock vehicles, they're for the infobox, just so to make them look more consistent within the mod table, but I haven't decided whether to use them or not. Take it or leave it, it's up to you. NoirlimeTalk | 21:27, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Avenger Just go ahead and replace with whatever Noirlime4L provided. There are several images in my original set that I'm not happy with (top and underside views in wrong aspect: "portrait vs landscape" - which I did deliberately at the time to compensate for the proprotor diameter but they really look out of place, the Turboprop 1/4 views are of the aircraft on a descending angle etc) so it's best to replace all with a new consistent set so there are no obvious mis-matches. As you say, the interior floorplan image should be moved to the page gallery, but there's no real need to keep the cannon one though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:38, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, that doesn't surprise me since he and Monk have decided that transforming vehicles don't need tabbed galleries of all their "modes" now, and I don't have the energy to argue for it at the moment, so just follow that example. One set in the design gallery with no tabber, front and rear quarter of the other mode in the normal gallery. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate -